PPGZ X RRBZ Romance
by GreenTomboyGirl2009
Summary: Brick x Blossom Boomer x Bubbles Butch x Buttercup [Romance between these three couples] It takes place in Tokyo City or New Townsville. Butch kills Buttercup but thankfully she's in a coma. He goes onto the state of depression and blames himself for everything. He had so many regrets somehow, how will he react after Buttercup waking up in those 19 weeks? Enjoy!
1. School Sucks!

School Sucks!

~This morning at the Akatsutsumi Residence~

Momoko woke up this morning feeling so hypered for so many reasons. She wanted not to go to school today or fight crimes anyways.

"Aggh...I hate school...why do we have to wake up early in the morning? ...damn that bothers me..."

She stood off bed and took a shower while her mom makes breakfast and lunch.

~At the Gotokuji Residence~

Miyako woke up excitedly and huge smile on her face, she was very excited that she was going to enter her fashion clothing contest which she was really into it. Damn she loved it so much.

"Ah what another beautiful day! I can't wait for the contest! Oohh let me get ready for school!"

She quickly got off her bed and took a shower. After that she changed and head down to breakfast for Her grandma.

(BTW she doesn't have parents she only lives with her grandma)

Afterwards she heads off for school.

~At the Matsubara residence~

Kaoru woke up slopy as she was too lazy to go to school.

"Aggh...damn it! Why do we have school today! Damn this! School sucks!...I wish I can take a day off!"

She stretched and takes a shower afterwards she wore her boyish clothing which what she always wears everyday, tomboyish.

"Kaoru! Breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

So then she heads downs stairs for breakfast.

~At School~

Miyako was waiting for her two bestfriends, Momoko and Kaoru. They usually go early every morning together but it seems they're late now.

As soon almost the school bell rung the two girls ran fast as they can to meet up with Miyako.

"Miyako!"

She turned around.

"Oh there you are, Class almost starts!"

"Oh sorry its just I overslept."

"I didn't want to go so then I had to play video games instead. I'm just too lazy to go sometimes."

"Oh...well okay...but now it doesn't matter besides we have to go now class is almost starting!"

"Alright!"

"Yea...lets go!"

"Right!"

As the three girls runs to class together.

"Alright class, we have 3 new students and please respect them, come in boys."

The three girls known as Momoko, Miyako, and kaoru watched this moment. The boys came in.

"Sup, I'm Brick!"

"hey, I'm Boomer!"

"Yo! I'm Butch!"

All girls were fangirling the boys with hearts of love in their eyes except the three Powerpuff Girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. They were fully shocked and thought.

'What! Are you kidding me!'

'The Rowdyruff Boys! They're here new in our class? You've got to be kidding me!'

'Oh no...seriously? Why?! They cause crime!'

The three girls were quiet as they just looked away.

"Alright boys, Brick, you sit next to Momoko, Boomer, you sit next to Miyako, and Butch, you sit next to Kaoru."

The three girls were shocked in disbelief.

'What! Are you freakin serious!'

'Oh no! Damn it! Why?!"

'No! teacher can't you just let them sit somewhere else? I don't like them near me!'

The three boys looked at the girls and knew it was the Powerpuff Girls Z. They blushed and had a weird feeling about it. So they sat next to them.

"Hey, Red bow."

"Grr...don't call me red bow..."

"Tch...I will still..."

"Grrr...!"

At the Blues ( Miyako & Boomer )

"Hey cutie...!"

"Eh! No...I'm not cute...!"

"Well you are...!"

"No I'm not..."

"Lets see..."

Miyako thought.

'Ugh...I'm blushing...he's making me blush, Ugh...why?!'

At the Greens ( Kaoru & Butch )

"Sup babe.."

"Ehh! I'm not your girl!"

"Tch...who else would...greeny.."

"Don't call me greeny, you dumbass!"

"Why won't you make me..."

"Oh I will..!"

"Try me..."

"I will! Just wait and see!"

"Hehe whatever babe.."

"Don't call me babe, I'm not your girl..!"

"Whatever...babe..."

"Grrr...!"

The teacher starts instructing.

"Alright class lets start our lesson today."

Kaoru thought.

'Just you watch, Butch, I'll show you how serious I am and I'll make you regret it..bastard!'

Class starts.

~After School~

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru got out of class together. They were really mad now.

"Momoko, Do you think we should beat those boys up, they're annoying me!"

"Yea! I want some action, those dudes are getting on my nerves especially Butch...damn I want to kick his ass!"

"Settle down girls! We will beat the crap out of them. Besides you're right, they are annoying as hell. They act childish."

"Yea, Thats why I don't want them here!"

"Yea...They always act crazy, childish and other. They're just super weird and super annoying, when will they learn to not mess with us."

"I know right."

"Yea, besides we're The Powerpuff Girls Z! No one should ever mess with us or they'll gotta get it!"

"Right!"

"Yea!"

"Well come on, lets go to the professor's lab besides we'll just relax for couple minutes."

"Okay."

"Alright then, lets go!"

"Right!"

As the three girls ran to the professors lab.

~With the Rowdyruff Boys Z~

Butch meets with the boys at the exit of the school.

"Sup Brick and Boomer."

"Hey Butch..."

"Sup man."

"So did you guys had fun with those girls?"

"Yea! The Powerpuff Girls Z are like totally fun to play around with."

"Yea...!"

"Well thats cool...besides I think I'm starting to like...someone..."

"Aww seriously, you're falling in love with a hag from the Powerpuff Girls Z isn't it?"

"What?! Well yea I guess."

"Let me guess, Its that green girl named "Buttercup" isn't it."

"H-Hey how did you know that!"

"Cause I knew you'd fall for her. Duh who else would it be."

"Well atleast you have a crush on Blossom you idiot!"

"H-Hey! how did you know?!"

"Cause I can read your mind, dumbass!"

"Okay you guys, stop arguing. Jeez..!"

"Fine!"

"Alright I'll stop."

"Boomer, Don't tell me you have a crush on Bubbles."

"What?! Hey! You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yep..."

"You're such a creep sometimes."

"Whatever...lets just go home."

"Okay..."

"Fine..."

As the Three boys walked home.

~Meanwhile at the lab~

Professor Untonium was making an experiment for people to use. Ken was feeding his dog, poochie while the news was on. The three girls were in time in the lab.

"Hey professor!"

"Oh hey girls, how was your day?"

"Lame."

"Boring."

"too much work to do."

"Yea, but these boys were distracting us."

"Boys? Who are they?"

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z.."

"Ehh! Really?"

"Yea, they came in to our school as new students and now they are in our class. Which was uncool!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Totally not what I expected!"

"Oh I see..."

"Yea!"

"They were picking on us!"

"They were throwing trash at us!"

"They were doing childish stuff also which was really unexpected for us!"

"They are so annoying!"

"Yea!"

"I want them out of our lives!"

"Yea we don't want them here!"

"They are so rude and hurtful to us!"

"Yea!"

"Alright girls settle down, there's no need to hate them okay just calm down and relax, just ignore them."

"How is that gonna help us?!"

"Yea! Thats not going to work easily!"

"Yea! They'll just mock at us and throw trash at us!"

"Even they'll call us names!"

"Settle down okay! Just try to not pay attention to them and ignore them that way they can leave you three girls alone okay!"

"Fine!"

"Okay fine!"

"Alright..."

So then the three Powerpuff Girls Z relax in the lab.

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not continuing other stories but this is my new book I'm writing. If you heard of this show before, glad to hear that cause I watch shows about these too! Thanks for your support! Stay tuned for more chapters! Bye! And Thank you! :)


	2. How Troublesome

_**How Troublesome**_ _~Later the next morning~_ _The three girls came in class and started to sit down at their regular seats though. They were quiet, they did talk for a while but the boys came again still with the same attitude. The girls were tired of it. So then they ignored them for the whole day. After class, the girls sat on the bench for a while._ _"So guys...what are we gonna do today?"_ _"I don't know maybe play sports."_ _"Nah...I'm not into sports..."_ _"Well me...kind of but not much_ _I'm into designing clothing and fashion."_ _"You guys are always into girly stuff which I dislike all the time."_ _"Yea cause you're a tomboy..."_ _"Yea yea, whateves."_ _"Guys lets not argue over things like that, perhaps we can watch a movie!"_ _"Like what type of movie?"_ _"Like it could be-"_ _"Can it be horror movie? I love horror movies!"_ _"Nah!! Something funny and romance!"_ _"EH romance?! Ewww!!"_ _"Aww come on kaoru, Miyako only wants to have fun watching these movies!"_ _"Fine then but hopefully it has something funny though."_ _"Okay then.."_ _"Sounds good to me..."_ _"Alrighty then!"_ _After couple hours of the movie, it ended so then, afterwards Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru came out of the place blushing but laughing a bit. Kaoru couldn't imagine what she had saw in the film but it was really funny so then, Kaoru breaked down laughing hardly. She couldn't barely stop. Momoko and Miyako tried to calm her down until then she did._ _"So, Kaoru are you calmed down now, you've been laughing for 5 minutes lately, are you okay now?"_ _"Y-Yea, I'm okay, Besides that movie you've chosed, Miyako, it was the best movie I've ever watched."_ _"Hehe glad you've liked it Kaoru."_ _"Yea..."_ _"Momoko? Are you okay, you've have stayed quiet during the movie and now...Is something wrong?"_ _"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine I'm just thinking about some stuff to do tomorrow..."_ _"Oh...okay..."_ _"..."_ _"Kaoru, is something wrong?"_ _"Its nothing just thinking about tomorrow though..."_ _"Oh okay."_ _"Okay..."_ _"Well then lets go home...then.."_ _"Okay.."_ _"Alright..."_ _The three girls walked home but before that their ppgz belt rung. Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko stopped walking and scream._ _"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!"_ _The three girls had no choice but transform. So then they pressed their belts._ _"HYPER BLOSSOM!!!"_ _"ROLLING BUBBLES!!!"_ _"POWERED BUTTERCUP!!!"_ _After their transformations the three girls flew._ _"Okay who is it this time...!!!"_ _"I bet its Mojo!"_ _"Yea or it could be Him again..."_ _"Nah I don't think so, we've defeated Him few months ago...I don't think he would attack again or would he?"_ _"Yea...I guess you're right.."_ _Suddenly they saw those three boys familiar to what they saw earlier at school. The three powerpuffs knew it was those boys who fooled them around all day._ _"ITS THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!"_ _"What! Why them?"_ _"Probably they plan on tricking us!"_ _"But wait, there is Mojo beside them!"_ _"Well I guess we have no choice but to fight these guys..."_ _"I guess so..."_ _"Yea..."_ _"Well lets go girls!"_ _"Right!"_ _So then the three girls arrived just in time to fight against Mojo Jojo and The Rowdyruff Boys Z._ _"Ahhh the Powerpuff Girls Z they won't get us this time, my boys are stronger and they'll get you!"_ _"Tch Think again Mojo! They won't!"_ _"Yea!..."_ _"..."_ _"Buttercup?"_ _"I'm okay .."_ _"I can tell the green one has weakness afterall!!"_ _"SHUT UP YOU BANANA BRAT!"_ _"Why won't you make me you awfully humans besides with my plan, I decided to kill all of you three until when you die then I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!"_ _"Grrrr!!! YOU BRAT I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!"_ _"Try me, Rowdyruff Boys Z! Get them!!!"_ _"Alright mama..."_ _"Ah girls lets attack them now!!"_ _"Right!!!"_ _So then The Powerpuff Girls Z are fighting agains The Rowdyruff Boys Z, Boomer fights Bubbles, Brick fights Blossom, and Butch fights against Buttercup. The thing is something deadly happens to them. Nothing bad happens to Blossom or Bubbles but Something bad does to Buttercup._ _Butch punched Buttercup's face hardly to the wall, She's at her weakness not getting up, so then she tried to punch Butch back but then Butch deadly punched through Buttercup's chest, her eyes were widen, She stopped moving, Blood coming out of her mouth. Her chest bleeding so much._ _So then Butch kept punching her until he realized something, He actually really did it this time, not good, his eyes widens, he sees blood on his hands, Buttercup coughed up blood more and more until she dropped to the ground, Dead..._ _Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, and blossom saw it happened and screamed they're names._ _"BUTTERCUP!!!"_ _"BUTCH THATS ENOUGH!!"_ _The two young girls ran to the dead body of their friend. The two boys ran to Butch._ _"Bro what did you do?! You shouldn't kill that innocent girl!! We weren't supposed to kill them we only fight them!! Dude..."_ _"Butch...?"_ _With the girls._ _"Buttercup please wake up!!"_ _"No...please don't leave us!!"_ _Butch stood there looking at his dead opponent he felt...guilty...not just because of his mom, its because what he was ordered to do. Tears were flowing. He ran to Buttercup's dead body...the two girls stopped him._ _"LOOK FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR FRIEND YOU...LITTLE MONSTER!"_ _"YEA!!! YOU'VE KILLED OUR BEST FRIEND!!! HOW COULD YOU!!"_ _"LOOK I DIDN'T MEAN TO...KILL HER...!!!!"_ _"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DID!"_ _"YEA...!!"_ _"LET ME SEE HER!!!"_ _"WHY?! YOU'RE JUST GONNA HURT HER MORE!!!"_ _"NO I'M NOT!!!"_ _"HOW TROUBLESOME YOU ARE!"_ _"JUST LET ME SEE HER!!!"_ _"NO WE'LL TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"_ _So then the two Powerpuff Girls Z took their third member of the team to the hospital. Hours later. Buttercup still haven't woken up yet. It concerning the girls more. The doctor came out so then the girls asked._ _"So doctor how is she?"_ _"She's not in good condition it seems like her pressure is lower as I thought would it be. Right now she's in a state of coma. I'm sorry..."_ _The three girls were shocked and didn't know what to do so then they asked._ _"How long for the state of coma?"_ _"Probably a month, she won't wake up for days so yea."_ _"Alright..."_ _"Well thank you..."_ _"You're welcome young ladys. Excuse me I have to go."_ _"Alright bye and thanks."_ _The doctor nodded and left the two girls stood at the hospital for the rest of the night._ _With the boys, Butch cried for what he's done to Buttercup. He felt shame. He shouldn't kill that person. To be honest, Butch loved Buttercup/Kaoru but didn't know how to show it. He was too afraid to tell her but for what he's done was more deadly then just an accident. So then he fell asleep feeling guilty for the rest of the night._ _The Two brothers were concerned about him and couldn't resist. If there is an only way to save him from his pain...then there won't be hatred upon them. So then they fell asllep for the night._ _A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it took me long to finish it. Sorry...I'll try my best to finish this, thank you for understanding, hopefully you guys have a great time, Bye!!! Stay tuned for more chapter uploads! Thanks!!! ;)_


	3. SadnessLove?

Sadness/Love?

~2 Weeks later~

The two girls were walking around the park where most other people are at. They felt like something's missing beside them. Yes, They're missing their best friend, Their best teammate, Kaoru/Powered Buttercup. If she was there right now, she would talk about sports or other tomboyish things she would say. And they would be irritating a bit.

But now...its seems that it is just the two Powerpuffs.

"Miyako...can I be alone for a while..."

"Sure...besides you need some time alone."

"Thanks..."

"No problem.."

So then Miyako left and Momoko kept walking. She sat on a bench as she just took a deep breath and sighed. She really hoped that sooner or later, Kaoru would get out of coma.

~Meanwhile with the RRBZ~

Brick Boomer were worried about his brother, Butch. He felt so much guilt, his heart shattered into pieces. His both brothers thought.

'he really loves Buttercup so much...but still why did he kill her? Was there a reason why? If he loves her then why did he kill her all the sudden, good thing I didn't kill Blossom, I...Like her so much but I'm afraid to admit it to her, good thing I didn't suffer a great deal. Butch probably is in a state of depression. What can we do?'

'Man..My big bro is suffering so much, Why did he kill the love of his life, I knew he didn't mean to do that all the sudden but...that just shocked me...Buttercup is in a deadly-Coma now, what can I do to make him feel better?...I'll try to think of something, for the meanwhile I'll just go out to see Bubbles, she's really sweet and caring, I like her too much lately and I can't admit it to her, I wish I can express my feelings for her but right now we're talking about Butch. What can I do?'

Butch was sitting down, his arms was wrapped around his knees and his head down. More tears were leaking out of his dark green eyes. He feels more guilt than ever in his life. He and Buttercup hated eachother and also didn't even go along well but something changed in them and its not hatred, Its more like feelings, They felt something strange or weird in them. What could it be?

They know they hated eachother and don't like eachother. They always fight, but in this strange feeling, it stopped them from hating, disliking, and picking fights. They both felt something new. It was...Love. Butch Jojo has fallen in love with Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a Buttercup. He layed down on his bed whispering her counterpart's name over and over. After a couple minutes, he fell alseep.

~The next day~

After school, Momoko went straight to the hospital to visit her bestfriend, Kaoru. She was still in hospital bed. Her heart pulse was beating normally, no movement, or nor waking up. Momoko looked at her softly then soon her tears were leaking out of her pink eyes rolling down to her puffy cheeks. She thought.

"Kaoru, please wake up...I hate seeing you like this...wake up Kaoru, You're tough right? You're the toughest fighter, you're strong Kaoru, You're Buttercup! Please...open your eyes...! You were always like a sister to me...Bubbles thought of that too...she always thought of you as a big sister to her. Reasons why we thought of you that way is because...we love you...you're like our sister to us...please...just open your eyes...'

Momoko broke down as she started to hug Kaoru tightly. After couple seconds, she let go and then head out the door. Before that, she smiled and left without a word.

~Meanwhile with the RRBZ~

Brick walked down the hallways to see if Butch was okay, he recently found him drunk and laying on the ground saying his counterpart's name over and over. Boomer came down the hallways seeing butch there.

"Hey bro, Is butch fine?"

"No...He's still crying about her. He's drunk..."

"Man I wish there is something we can do..."

"I know...If Butch wouldn't killed her than he wouldn't been this way right now."

"Boomer..."

"Yeah?"

"Lets just leave him alone...he needs his time to calm himself down."

"Okay..."

So Brick and Boomer left while Butch is still drunk and into a break down.

~Next Day~

Miyako was walking down the road thinking about what to do during her break time. When she crossed the highway, she found Boomer walking pass by. She didn't bother to talk to him, she was calm as usual thinking about her fashion designs and stuff but when she thought of Kaoru...she had couple tears rolling down her cheeks. When Boomer turned around, he knew it was someone he known before, it was Bubbles of course. He walked up to her.

"Bubbles...?"

Miyako looked up as she turned around and was facing Boomer. His dark blue eyes were softly looking at her. She stood there not saying a word.

"Bubbles...are you alright?"

Miyako didn't even bother to respond but sighed and replied to him, honestly.

"N-No..."

"Bubbles..."

"Boomer...?"

Boomer slowly hugged her softly. Miyako was shocked, he knew she needed this...she needed someone by her side...she needed someone to comfort her deeply. Miyako cried softly on his chest. Boomer was holding on to her not wanting to let go.

"No matter what Bubbles, I'll always protect you..."

Miyako's eyes were shot widen as she closed her eyes and hugged him softly, Not wanting to let go of her precious moments. So then They had walked together peacefully.

Meanwhile with Momoko, She was sitting on the abandoned construction site beside Tokyo City. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. Her head was down. Her tears were leaking out. She was softly crying. No one was beside her than other people she's known. She was going to go home until she heard a voice coming right behind her.

"Blossom...?"

Momoko turned around shocked as she looked at the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"B-Brick...?"

"Sup...are you alright..?"

Momoko wouldn't answer that question. She rathered stayed silent than just replying quickly.

"...Blossom...I mean...Momoko..."

Blossom was shocked again. How did he knew her real name? Since when did he found out about it?

"H-How did you...know...m-my real name?"

"Well I've heard Bubbles calling you that especially Buttercup before she went to the state of coma. Who else would know..."

"Blossom...I've heard your cries from here...is it about your friend?"

"...why do you care..."

"Cause Butch has the same as you."

"Blossom...I'm sorry..."

"Eh...for what?"

"For things we've done in the past...I know me and my brothers were childish back then...but I've thought of...maybe joining the good side like joining you guys...Being evil was not our thing to be honest... We only wanted to inspire you guys. I know we called you hags and other but we didn't mean it like no kidding...we're not joking..."

"Brick...I don't know what to say...I-"

"Blossom...I'll protect you...and take care of you no matter what...I don't want you to suffer such grief about everything...Because...I...I...love you..."

Blossom stood there shock. Brick Jojo loves Momoko Akatsutsumi. Momoko's eyes soften her tears were filling up. Brick knew that she was going to cry. He approached to her and hugged her softly. Blossom wanted to speak but her voice was cracked up.

"Brick...I...thank you...thank you..."

"Blossom..."

Brick rubbed her tears away with his thumb gently he was holding her.

"Blossom no matter what I'll be here for you so...don't cry..."

Brick leaned in and gently crushed his lips to Blossom's. He was kissing her softly. Blossom blushed as she kissed him back. After a few moments they broke apart to get some air.

"Brick..."

"Yes Blossom...?"

"I love you too..."

"I'm glad..."

"I guess I'll go home now..."

"Hey, I'll take you home if you want..."

"Okay...thanks..."

"No problem..."

So then Brick and Blossom go walking home, hand and hand.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update more if I have time. Please be patient. Thank you. See ya later! :)


	4. Out of Coma!

~9-10 weeks later~

Butch walked down the road feeling a bit better than those weeks of depression.

"Its just a coma no death...I hope she's awake..."

Butch always thought to himself that but at any moment he starts to cry. He tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't help himself. His brothers told him that it was just a coma not even death. If it were one then she wouldn't make it.

Suddenly his RRBZ belt ringed as he looked at it. The professor wanted to talk with him.

"Butch...Come here now there's something you must know quick!"

Butch nodded as he ran as fast as he could to the lab. When he arrived there. He stopped and couldn't believe it. Buttercup was finally back awake. She looked at him with her eyes widen.

"B-Butch...?"

"B-Buttercup...?"

Butch couldn't believe it but how? How is she awake? Who brought her here? The professor walked torwards Butch.

"Yep...Buttercup is awake...at last its been 19 weeks she hasn't woken up until now. This is why your brother told you to take a walk for a while. It was a surprise."

"But...How did you guys.."

"Well during those 19 weeks..when you keep coming to see her...your brothers told me that you had kissed her forehead several times and probably the chemical Z you guys have probably gave her the urge of making her brain function power on. And one of your suffering helped too..."

"But doesn't those Chemical Z are dangerous for human beings?"

"They used to but since White Z-Rays and Black Z-Rays were combined it made something lighter that may have come to her body."

"So this means..."

"Yep thats right...Buttercup is protected by your black Z-rays and her whites."

Butch smiled as he came over to Buttercup who was looking at him trembling. He hugged her softly, which she looked at him with full of tears filling up in her eyes.

"Butch..."

"Buttercup..."

Butch leaned in and kissed her passionately as she kissed him back, her arms around his neck as his around her waist. Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom were hiding behind. They were smiling.

"Finally at last they're together..."

"Yea I agree Bubbles...Finally Butch is happy..."

"Yep together..."

"Blossom...would you go out with me?"

"Sure Brick.."

Afterwards the green couple stopped and lokked at eachother kindly.

"I'm glad that you're awake..."

"Me too...and I'm glad you're here..."

"Yea..."

"Yea..."

"Buttercup?"

"Yes, Butch?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Eh sorry for what?"

"For almost killing you back then...I made you fall into a deep sleep and I couldn't control myself if I would of just..."

"No Butch...I...was the one who went a little to far...I couldn't stop looking at you when we fight...I know I was a bit hard on you.. but to be honest I deserved it...after all I've done to you...you had what you have to do...I wish you went through it and killed me...I don't deserve everything after what I've made you suffer..."

"N-No Buttercup You don't deserve this I'm the one who had to be killed...I did so many bad things and I couldn't control myself I don't deserve to be here...I'm always do things in a bad way especially harming you was one of the most things I regret about..."

"Butch...i think we both deserve this cause we never realized our actions and I think we both went a little too far with all the battling and killing stuff..."

"I guess so but i love it cause Its way better so I can spend more time with you when we die together..."

"Yea..."

"I love you, Buttercup...always.."

"I-I love you too...B-Butch Jojo..."

Butch suddenly kissed her again passionately and of course holded her again. And she did the same thing over and over again.

I know

I'm Not the best,

But I promise that..

I love you and

I want to be in your arms, where you hold me tight and never let me go

Forever and ever I'll always love you until...

The day I die... ~ Butch

I know Me and You

Never go along somehow...

But whenever you

smirk or smile...

My heart beats fast

when you touch me and hold me, I feel safe...

I don't know why,

But I'll always try to make us happy...

I wish I can explain to you...

How I feel because every night before going to sleep, you're all I can think about in my mind...

The picture of you smiling,

Is what makes me happy

Every night...

I'll forever love you until the day I die... ~ Kaoru/Buttercup

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this next chapter to be release! I'm sorry that took so long! I'll promise to upload more but it'll take some time. Thank you!


End file.
